Dark Horse
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: [Ficlet/Songfict] Stripper!Jungkook still here. Another side of my previous songfict, Ain't My Fault. VKook/TaeKook.


Jungkook tau betul siapa Kim Taehyung.

Dibesarkan oleh tangan kotor ayahnya, Taehyung menjadi bajingan paling terkenal di daerah ini. Penguasa di luar maupun di dalam. Bersaing secara bersih maupun kotor. Bersedia mencoreng namanya hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan—tentu saja, ayahnya akan kembali membersihkan namanya dengan senang hati. Rumornya adalah: kau menjadi milik Taehyung, kau memiliki seluruh dunia.

Kim Taehyung pernah jatuh cinta, tentu saja. Dengan seorang wanita setahun di bawahnya. Indah di awal—saling memadu kasih, berbagi kebersamaan, berciuman, bercinta—kabarnya wanita itu dimanja olehnya. Taehyung bahkan sudah membawanya ke hadapan sang ayah, yang hanya bisa terkekeh melihat putra semata wayangnya tengah dimabuk cinta.

Akhirnya klise. Taehyung menemukan wanita itu berciuman seraya berpangku dengan pria lain, dan _dor,_ Taehyung melubangi kepala si wanita.

Bukannya trauma, Taehyung hanya _malas_ untuk _melirik_ lagi.

Maka Jungkook hanya bisa mengangkat alis kala menyadari intensitas kedatangan Taehyung yang meningkat. Selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, memandang dirinya bak singa lapar. Kalau ini pertanda Taehyung ingin _menerkamnya,_ Jungkook dengan senang hati menawarkan segalanya. Hey, ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona bajingan tampan macam Kim Taehyung. Orang buta pun dapat merasakan aura dominan dari pria itu.

Dan di suatu malam, ketika Jungkook tengah menggesek punggungnya pada tiang, Taehyung datang—

" _Wanna come, lil' bitch?_ "

Bisikan itu terdengar menjanjikan, juga dengan sapuan lidah di bibir.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terkekeh kala Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia melirik Taehyung yang tengah membuka pakainnya tergesa. Kulit kecokelatannya menarik, rasanya Jungkook ingin meninggalkan beberapa jejak disana. Kapan lagi dia bisa menandai tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung dengan giginya sendiri—belum tentu pria itu mau bercinta dengan orang lain.

Berarti, Jungkook itu beruntung, kan?

"Kau lihat apa?" tahu-tahu si tuan muda Kim sudah mengukungnya, menatapnya seraya menjilat bibir bawah. Matanya memandang keseluruhan wajah Jungkook, menatapnya seakan pemuda itu akan menghilang jika pandangannya teralihkan sebentar saja.

"Aku?" Jungkook menarik tenguk Taehyung. Dia membuat gerakan melingkar dengan lidahnya, lalu menggigit kulit leher Taehyung. "Kulitmu eksotis, Kim. Aku suka. Apa aku harus membayar karena ini?"

"Kau yang dibayar disini," sebelah tangan Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook perlahan. Memuja betapa cantiknya Jeon Jungkook saat ini—tanpa sehelai benang pun membalut tubuhnya. Kulitnya seputih dan selembut kapas, membuat Taehyung ingin mengusapnya lagi dan lagi.

Jungkook mengusap tanda keunguan yang ditorehnya pada leher Taehyung. "Kenapa aku?" dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak kembali menanamkan giginya di leher Taehyung. "Dari semua jalang, kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang menarik," Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jungkook—sesuatu yang Jungkook tunggu sedari tadi. "memilikimu sepertinya akan sangat menarik,"

Jilatan sensual Taehyung pada lehernya membuatnya bergetar. Belum lagi ketika pria itu dengan sengaja meniup bekas jilatannya, membuatnya terasa dingin sekaligus terangsang. Tangan Jungkook naik ke punggung lebar Taehyung, mengusapnya penuh afeksi. Mengagumi bagaimana otot yang terbentuk pada perutnya, terasa pas dengan kulit Tan menggairahkan itu. Pemandangan yang belum tentu dapat dilihatnya di lain waktu.

Ketika gigi Taehyung bergesekan dengan kulit Jungkook, dia menarik surai Taehyung lembut. " _No mark, Dad._ Kupikir kita sudah membicarakannya." Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung yang berdecak.

"Memiliki jalang sepertimu itu susah juga," dumelan itu membuat Jungkook tertawa. Dia menjepit kejantanan Taehyung dengan dengkul, sedangkan jemari kakinya mengusap paha dalam pria tinggi itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, menggerayangi keseluruhan tubuh Taehyung sambil sesekali memberikan cubitan kecil.

Jungkook menikmati bagaimana dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona Taehyung. Bagaimana pria itu menyesap kulitnya lembut tanpa berniat meninggalkan bekas yang begitu kentara, mengusap kedua titik sensitifnya dengan gerakan memutar yang menggoda, bahkan anak rambut Taehyung yang bergerak menggelitik telinga Jungkook membuatnya bergidik.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Jungkook dapat melihat garis tajam pada kelopak mata Taehyung, mendekat seiring dirinya mencumbu Jungkook perlahan. Melumat bibirnya pelan namun sarat akan nafsu—Jungkook menyukai lidah yang terus-terusan menggoda bibir bawahnya itu. Taehyung meraih lidahnya, menyesap lidah Jungkook hingga keluar dari mulut, lalu menjilatnya nyaris hingga pangkal.

Entah bagaimana, kepala kejantanan Taehyung sudah menyapa lubangnya. Dan setelahnya Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuhnya dihentak, keseluruhan Taehyung tertanam sempurna dalam lubangnya membuatnya merasa _penuh_. Dia memejam, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan itu.

Taehyung menggeram. Jungkook terlalu rapat. Menjepit miliknya kuat dan Taehyung dapat merasakan kedutan luar biasa rektum Jungkook yang menggila.

"Kendalikan kedutanmu, _bitch._ "

"Sshh...kau besar, _dad,_ "

"Tetaplah berusaha malam ini,"

Dan suara desahan terdengar sepanjang lorong hotel.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pergi?"

Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya. "Ya. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau," dia mengangkat selembar cek tinggi-tinggi, lalu menciumnya. "Aku bisa bolos tiga bulan dari _bar_ dengan uang sebanyak ini."

"Matre." Taehyung menanggalkan selimutnya, berjalan ke arah Jungkook tanpa memedulikan rasa dingin yang terasa sampai tulang. Dia mengangkat dagu Jungkook, ibu jarinya mengusap satu-satunya tanda kemerahan disana.

"Aku kelepasan. Apa aku harus membayar ini juga?"

"Tidak," Jungkook menyentuh dada telanjang Taehyung lalu mengusapnya. "anggap saja impas dengan yang kutinggalkan disini,"

Taehyung menangkap telapak tangan Jungkook yang masih bermain di dadanya. "Setelah ini, kita apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. "Partner seks? Itupun kalau kau memesanku lagi. Nomor ponselku sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tanyakan saja pada bartender." Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. Kemudian dia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam.

"Jungkook-ah,"

Jungkook mendongak.

"Kau sudah menjebakku dalam pesonamu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sambil terkekeh, Jungkook mengenakan sepatunya. Dirinya membiarkan Taehyung yang seakan tengah menunggu jawaban dari bibirnya, Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana tatapan Taehyung mendominasinya meski mereka terpaut jarak dua meter.

Karena itu, ketika dia membuka pintu, Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Pesan aku lagi, dan aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Huft.

Aku buntu parah sama **Mine(?)**. Nyoba ngetik lima kali, dan lima-limanya kuhapus lagi. Dan karena stres, aku malah bikin ini. Bisa dibilang, ini kisah awal sebelum _songfict_ ku sebelumnya, _Ain't My Fault._

'niatnya' sih ini _songfict_ , tapi lagi-lagi lagu sama cerita ngga pas :"

Sekian dari diriku yang menjelma menjadi lelehan karena lagu _4 O'clock._

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
